hereticaledgefandomcom-20200213-history
Klassin Roe
Klassin Roe '''(born '''Johnathan Ruthers; 15 November, 1900) was a Crossroads Hangman Heretic that worked as the on staff therapist at Crossroads Academy. Biography Klassin Roe was born Jonathon Ruthers, son of then-principal Gabriel Ruthers. Initially extremely antagonistic towards Joselyn Atherby during school, after an incident in which Joselyn saved his life with the help of some Alters, he became one of her supporters, spying on his father for her. After Joselyn was erased, Jonathon openly declared his support for her, changed his name and disowned his father. First Steps On September 17th, when Tribald Kine appeared in front of the trophy case on the second floor of Crossroads Academy, Klassin Roe was present. Klassin told Tribald that he had figured he would head there before he said that Flick Chambers looked like her mother. Tribald told him that she did and that she deserved to know the truth. Klassin asked Tribald if he was taking the spell down before he watched Tribald take it down. He chuckled after Tribald said that Joselyn would be proud of Flick and said that Flick was already finding ways to buck the system three days in. Klassin turned when he heard footsteps, met Tribald's gaze and teleported out of there. The Next Step Klassin poked his head out of the doorway and asked Columbus Porter if there was something wrong. Columbus told Klassin he was talking about something else before he asked Klassin if he knew who he was. Klassin told Columbus that he made it a point to know who all the new kids were. Columbus asked Klassin if he meant all the new Bystander-kin before he asked if Shiori came to see him. Klassin told him that Shiori had and that he meant every student as Bystander-kin weren't the only ones with problems. Klassin turned to Flick Chambers and asked her if she wanted to come inside before he asked her to pick up the notebook off a chair that Shiori had left. He asked if Columbus would mind talking it back to and Columbus shook his head. Klassin told Flick that she seemed distracted. After Flick apologized and she said that she was worried about Shiori, he asked her if she was. She nodded, said that Columbus thought the monster talk was getting to Shiori and then asked if Crossroads ran into that problem a lot. He told her that Crossroads tried to tailor their choices of Bystander-kin to those that they believed could handle the stress, but that it wasn't a one hundred percent thing and that they did run into problems. Flick asked about Shiori and told Klassin that she had been doing well in Professor Katarin's class. He told her that both she and Shiori could end up being great hunters before he asked her how many zombies she had killed. She told him that she hadn't killed as many as he had heard and that she would have been dead without the others and Nevada. He asked her what she thought that she would do different if she had to do it again. He listened to her talk, told her that hindsight could be a curse or a gift and that it was one of their biggest assets. Flick told Klassin that if the last few months were any indication, she would have a lot of chances to excercise it. A Learning Experience When Liam Mason told Klassin that it was Joselyn's fault, Klassin told him that it was easy to blame others for his mistakes and that Joselyn hadn't made him do what he did or cover it up afterward. Liam told him that Joselyn had been acting insane and that he had done what was right to protect the school. Klassin asked Liam how it had worked for him, said that he had made everything worse and then asked him if he had told Larissa what he had done. Liam shoved Klassin and told him not to talk about Larissa. He told Liam that if Larissa was there and knew what he had done, she would be disgusted by him, unless he helped wipe her memory. He and Liam struggled before one of them hit the wall. He told Liam that it was the truth and that Liam had betrayed his friends. Liam told him that he had to and that Joselyn was going to destroy everything and get a lot of people killed because she was naive. He told Liam that it wouldn't have been that way if it wasn't for him. Klassin told Liam that he had snitched, turned the whole thing into an open war, and helped erase it from everyone's memory before asking if he had mentioned it to her. Later, after Liam had left his office, Klassin greeted Flick. She told him that he knew that she was there and that he had wanted her to hear the conversation he had with Liam before she asked him how and why. He told her that a spell had let him know she was coming and that while he hadhad a complicated relationship with her mother, he had come to care for her. When she asked him why he had tricked Liam, he told her that he had done it because he didn't think she would believe him and he didn't want to back her into a corner. When she asked why he would want her to hear that, he told her that she deserved to know the truth before he told her that Liam had been talking about moving his daughters off her team so that they would be safer. Klassin told Flick that Liam wasn't rational when it came to his daughters and that all he could think about was protecting them. Klassin told Flick that he didn't know everything that was happening to her, but that he knew most of it and knew that she needed to be able to talk about it with someone if she wanted to. When she asked him why Liam had called him Johnny, he told her that he used to be Jjonathan Ruthers. He told her that he had distanced himself from his father as much as possible, told her that he despised his father, and told her about his past. When he finished, he told her that while he hadn't been able to do anything for her mother or the twins, he could be there for her if she needed him to be. When Flick asked Klassin if he could tell her more about her mother and what she was like, he told her that he would love to talk to her about her mother. Physical appearance Klassin Roe is described as a man with high cheekbones and slicked back black hair. He wears a leather jacket with jeans and a gray tee shirt. He has a tattoo of a sword on one of his arms. Appearances * Notes and references Category:Crossroads Hangman Heretics Category:Males Category:Crossroads Academy employees Category:Joseylyn Atherby's Rebellion